Bador Broken
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Jade hasn't shown up to school for a while and Beck is worried. when he goes to her house he finds her alone and sobbing. -BADE STORY I SERIOUSLY SUCK AT SUMMERIES BUT IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: hi! this is my first Bade story! so ya enjoy:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BECK AND JADE OR VICTORIOUS**

BECK'S POV:

I walk around the school for the 5th time. Still no Jade.

"hey has anyone seen Jade" I ask loudly so more people can hear. They shake their heads. I sigh. She's hasn't been in school for 3 days and she won't answer her phone. I'm starting to get really worried. _

-After school-

I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer.

"Jade!" I yell. "Jade!" No answer. I know she's home cause her car is in the drive way. I knock louder. Now I am seriously worried. I look around frantically trying to find a way in when I notice that the back gate is slightly open. I run to it and go in through her back yard. Her house is empty looking yet I can sense her presence. I run upstairs to her room and knock vigorously on the door.

"jade! Jad-" I see the door is unlocked. Wow I feel stupid. I push open the door. "ja-" she turns around to look at me. Her eyes are red and puffy and tears are streaming down her face.

"jade" I say quietly in almost disbelief. She sniffles still staring hard into my eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieks he eyes wet with tears. They look almost…fearful.

"what happened?!" I yell looking her over.

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!**" She screams even louder than before.

"NO!" I yell. It echoes. The room is quiet as we breath heavily, staring into each other's eyes, not exactly sure what to do next. Her eyes look glazed over and full of hurt and fear. We each stay frozen in our spots. I've never seen jade like this…and I don't like it. I can't help but feel something is seriously wrong and I need to do something now! Still we stay frozen and silent. A mess of stray flower petals and cut up stems surround my beautiful girlfriend. Her favorite pair of scissors lay in the middle of the heap of murdered daisies. You could cut the tension with a knife. Out of nowhere Jade picks up the scissors and goes to her wrist. I race to her, faster than I knew I could run, and grab the scissors out of her hand and chuck them out the window. I breathe heavily in shock of what had just happened. Thank God I stopped it before it happened. We lock eyes and stare deeply into the others pupils searching for answers somewhere, anywhere. After a long few minutes she bursts into tears and collapses into my arms. Without hesitation I pull her onto my lap and hold her tightly against me. She buriers her face in my chest and cries. I don't have the slightest clue what is going on. I just know I need to be here for her. After a long silence she mumbles something into my now wet shirt.

"They left me Beck"

"who left you" I ask softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"my parents" she whimpers as she squeezes the cloth of my shirt. I am shocked by her answer. I can't even speak.

"they just packed up their stuff and left me" she cries again. I just continue to hold her. I don't know what else to say at all. After a while I notice a crumpled up note on the floor. I remove one hand from her and reach for the note.

*Jade,

If you're too dumb to notice, we've left. In a nut shell we got tired of your…you. Try not to ruin your life. *

My hand balls into a fist. How could they be so heartless? I hold her tightly as I make a pact to myself. I will never leave her. EVER.

"how could they just leave me" she whimpers. "am I not good enough"

"Jade your amazing don't think badly of yourself" I say.

"if I were they wouldn't have left me" my heart breaks for her.

"look Jade, I haven't got the slightest clue why they left you…but what I do know is that they made a huge mistake. You're the best girl in the world. If anyone doesn't see that they don't have a mind at all."I say.

"you're just saying that. You'll probably end up leave me too" she says in the saddest voice ever.

"Jade look at me" I say loosening my grip making her look at me. she looks up at me looking like a lost puppy with nowhere to go. So vulnerable…so broken she could shatter at any moment.

"I will ALWAYS be there for you…I love you more than you know" I say running a hand through her hair. She sniffles.

"you mean that" she asks in a small voice.

"of course I do…you're my world" I say gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"thank you" she says in an even smaller voice than before. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. She looks at me emotionless, though I can tell she is great full. She leans back into me and I engulf her in my strong, loving arms. She sighs and buries her face in the side of my neck.

"here I am once again feelin lost but now and then I breath it in to let it go" I sing to her softly. "and you don't know where you are now or wha-"

"please don't sing that you know I don't like Tori" she says small-ly and sweetly. I chuckle.

"my bad" I say. She smiles against my skin. She picks her head up and rests our heads together nuzzling me a little.

"I love you Beck" she says.

"I love you too" I say back putting my hand on the back of her neck. She smiles, looking into my eyes. I lean in and capture her lips on mine in a soft, slow kiss. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and brings my closer. I had always wondered what love would feel like. I finally have an answer. It feels just like this.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! please review! if you like Auslly I have stories for them too:) so if you want go check them out:)**


End file.
